leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Teamfight Tactics
Teamfight Tactics is an upcoming autobattler game mode. It was first presented on June 10, 2019, and started being available on PBE on June 18, 2019. Teamfight Tactics is an 8-player free-for-all drafting tactics game in which the player recruits powerful champions, deploys them, and battles to become the last player standing. Tutorial ;Recruit * Choose a champion from the store and recruit them with gold. Then, drag them from the bench to the battlefield to deploy them. * Combine three of the same champion to create a stronger, two-star version of that champion. ;Deploy * Champions have traits and earn bonuses when deployed with other champions that share those traits. * Positioning matters! Experiment with different layouts to find the best results. ;Battle * Each round, your team teleports to an enemy's arena (or vice-versa). Champions fight automatically, and if your team is defeated, your Little Legend takes damage. * When your Little Legend's health reaches 0, you're out of the game. Client Teamfight Tactics is a self-contained portion of the client, with its own normal and ranked queues, as well as missions and missions interface. Normal Games Players Ranked Games * Ranked uses a similar league system as in and , but without promotion series. * In Gold and below, players can queue together in parties up to 5 players. * In Platinum and above, players can queue together in parties up to 3 players. * Players win or lose LP for each person they place higher/lower than, based on their (and the other person's) skill. * High-level takeaway here is that you're not specifically guaranteed to gain LP for placing X in the game. The system will be less swingy than DAC but more than Summoner's Rift. Missions Missions are split into 3 categories. * Daily Mission - Play/Win(?) 5 games to unlock an Orb of Enlightenment, which grants TFT Points. Resets every 22 hours. * Weekly Missions - A selection of missions that award TFT Points. * Season Pass Rewards - Earn rewards based on current points. Given the name, the Season Pass will likely cost . Gameplay Little Legend The Little Legend is the player-character for games of Teamfight Tactics. Players can control their Little Legend using , although this has little gameplay function other than moving to select your free champion during Carousel Rounds. A notable feature that requires your Little Legend is the ability, which requires you to move your Little Legend to open the chest that spawn on the field as well as move to collect the coins that emerge from the chest during the set-up phase and BEFORE the start of combat. Your Little Legend is fully customizable in the pre-game lobby. For more information, see Little Legend. Gold * The summoner gains with every round. Gold income is increased by: ** Passive income. ** At the end of each round, gain an additional for every you already have, up to a maximum of (calculated before the passive income). ** Being on a Win or Loss streak. ** Having the synergy during a PvP round. Experience and Levels * Each summoner is capped at a certain number of units that they can place on the field. They can increase that cap through leveling with Experience. Leveling up also gives access to stronger champions in the store. * The summoner can spend to gain 4 Experience toward their next level. * You gain 2 Experience for free at the end of each round. Champion Pool * The summoner has a champion pool of random 5 champions. * The summoner can spend to reroll the 5 random champions from the champion pool. * The champion pool resets with every round for free. ** The champion pool can be locked to keep the current champions in the pool. * Champions can be bought when they are in the 5-champion pool at the cost of tier in . ** They can also be sold afterwards for the same price. * Champions with certain tiers are only available at specific levels, and higher tier champions only drop at the highest levels: Item Inventory : See more: Items. * Champions can hold up to 3 items at the same time. * If two items are used on the same champion, they are combined into a stronger item, granting various effects based on the combination. * If a champion with items is sold, the items returns to the summoner's inventory. Rounds Carousel Shared draft, also known as the carousel, is how a game begins. Players race to pick up a free champion, pre-equipped with an item. As the game progresses, shared draft serves as a comeback mechanic, with the two lowest health players allowed to make their selections first, followed by the next two lowest health players, and so on. Champions are guaranteed to have at least a basic item, and have an increasing chance to spawn with an advanced item as the game progresses. While the general strategy is to choose a champion and/or item that benefits your composition well, at times it can be more advantageous to choose a champion or item that would benefit another player well to slow their progression. PvE All rounds indicated here are the neutral rounds, where you either face a group of monsters/minions, or a round of shared draft (or carousel). All the other rounds are PvP. PvP Loss and Victory If a player finishes the round with 0 Life Points remaining, they are defeated. Phases Planning Each round begins with a 30 second set-up phase, during which players can position their champions ready for combat. If you are using , a chest will spawn during the set-up phase (PENDING: of/after) PVP rounds that players must open using their Little Legend. Chests will despawn at the start of the combat phase. Combat Resolution The losing player takes 2 damage to their total, plus an additional amount per surviving enemy champion based on the champion's tier and level: Realm Warp The battlefield transitions to the next round. Champions stats * - Champions are removed from combat when their health reaches 0. Slain champions will respawn next round. * Basic attacks - Each champion has a basic attack. Basic attacks deal . ** is the amount of damage a champion will do with each basic attack. ** is measured in attacks per second. All attack speed increases are percentage-based, and affect each champion based on their base attack speed. Attack speed slows are based on total attack speed. ** is measured in hexes. - 1 Attack range means a champion can only attack enemies in adjacent hexes. ** reduces the damage taken from . ** Basic attacks have a chance to critically strike to deal 100% bonus damage, determined by . The bonus damage is further increased by . * Special Ability - Each champion has one ability. Active abilities require mana to cast, and automatically cast when a champion reaches maximum mana. Special abilities deal , with the exceptions of attack-modifiers. ** is generated by basic attacking and taking damage. Basic attacks generate mana on-attack, even if the triggering attack misses or is parried. Both abilities and basic attacks cause the damaged champion to generate mana. ** increases the power of a champion's Special Ability by a percentage. Ability power affects damage, shielding and healing. ** reduces the damage taken from . * Other mechanics: ** Banish removes the target from the field. ** Bleed is a damage over time that also prevents healing. ** Disarm prevents the target using Basic Attacks. ** Dodge causes incoming attacks to miss (deal no damage and do not apply spell or item effects). ** is a rarely-used damage type that bypasses resistances. ** Shrink reduces the target's stars by 1. This has no effect on 1-Star champions. ** Silence prevents the target from activating their Special Ability. ** Stun prevents the target from moving, attacking and activating their Special Ability. Champions * All champions uses mana, that functions as a charge up system for their Special Ability, which can be charged by basic attacking. ** Champions automatically use their Special Abilities when their mana bar is full. ** Almost all Special Abilities deal , with the exception of , , , and which deal . * Three 1-star champions can be combined to create a 2-star champion. And three 2-star champions can be combined to create a 3-star champion. * Champions can have a tier that represents their rarity that ranges from 1 to 5. * Some champions uses one of their skin, and cannot be seen without that skin ( , , , , and ). * Each champion has one or two origins and one or two classes. Origins Classes Trivia General= * Teamfight Tactics were inspired and based on . |-| Development= Teamfight Tactics: Development By Riot Cactopus and Riot Beernana (June 10, 2019) Teamfight Tactics Teamfight Tactics is a totally new game mode in League that'll hit PBE later this month. TFT is a round-based strategy game that pits you against seven opponents in a free-for-all race to build a powerful team that fights on your behalf. Your goal: Be the last person standing. ;How It Works You'll spend gold in the store before each round to recruit League champions to your team. Throughout the game, your team will become more powerful as you draft champions that share origins and classes to unlock trait bonuses. Additionally, you can combine three duplicates of the same champ to upgrade them into a super version of themselves, and combine three supers to create the ultimate version. Your team will then travel to an opponent's board (or they will come to you) and a battle will unfold. During combat, your champions will move, attack, and cast spells automatically. Just like in League, you'll need to choose a team comp and position your champs wisely to unlock their full potential. At the end of each round you'll earn gold to spend in future rounds. Occasionally, everyone will gather for a special event and draft from a single line-up of champions of varying strengths. Players will pick in the reverse order of their current standing, giving the players falling behind the chance to make a comeback. Win teamfights consistently to avoid losing health and deal damage to your opponents. Outlast everyone else to win, and don't forget to spam your emotes along the way. ;How and Why We're Making Teamfight Tactics Recently, we've been trying different kinds of modes that are deep and unique additions to the League experience. TFT is our next big exploration in that space and the first time we're jumping into a different genre. We've always loved strategy games and recently we've gotten into the new auto-battler genre—folks around the office have been playing an insane amount of Dota Auto Chess in particular. We love it, and it actually got us inspired to create something new as a mode in League. We're building this one with you. TFT's initial launch is a beta, so expect it to be a work in progress as we work all of the kinks out. Every step of the way we'll be listening closely to your experiences and feedback, so please let us know what you think. For our part, we'll be in frequent contact via dev articles, updates and patch notes. Part of treating this like a Real Grown Up Game Mode means we'll support it with cool metagame features. That includes ranked. You can expect to see the ranked for TFT start up around patch 9.14. At that point, we should be in a good spot with bugs and initial game balance. ;Introducing Little Legends With the introduction of Teamfight Tactics, we're excited to bring a whole new personalization option to League: Little Legends. These critters will be your avatar in TFT, dancing, emoting, animating, and generally showing off. After your first few games, you'll unlock your first LL just by playing. After picking up your one-time-only free Legend, you can purchase additional species in the store for . We're launching with six species: If you're not yet smitten with these Little Legends, expect more varieties with each patch, just like skins. Additionally, for those of you who want to really pop we'll feature Rare LL Eggs, purchasable for . Rare Eggs contain special variants of those same species, with an added twist: hatching a variant you’ve already found will make them star up just like the champions in TFT, powering up their models and effects. Once a variant has reached its third level, it will not drop from future Rare Eggs you open. Little Legends will also join you on the Howling Abyss, where they'll cheer you on from the sidelines while you battle. You'll see all of the Little Legends emoting their faces off on PBE, but we’ll talk more about what they are and how they work before they go live. Expect TFT to hit live servers during patch 9.13. Media Gallery= Teamfight Tactics Player Damage.jpg|Player Damage formula Teamfight Tactics Champion Pool Sizes.jpg|Champion Pool Sizes and Probabilities Teamfight Tactics Cheat Sheet.png|Character Cheat Sheet Teamfight Tactics Items Cheat Sheet.jpg|Item Cheat Sheet Teamfight Tactics 2019 small map.png|Map Layout Concept Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Map3.jpg|Map Layout 1 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Map4.jpg|Map Layout 2 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Map5.jpg|Map Layout 3 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Map6.jpg|Map Layout 4 Teamfight Tactics 2019 Egg1.png|Level 1 Egg Teamfight Tactics 2019 Egg2.png|Level 2 Egg Teamfight Tactics Random Egg.png|Random Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Random Egg small.png|Random Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Featherknight Egg.png|Featherknight Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Featherknight Egg small.png|Featherknight Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Furyhorn Egg.png|Furyhorn Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Furyhorn Egg small.png|Furyhorn Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Hauntling Egg.png|Hauntling Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Hauntling Egg small.png|Hauntling Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Molediver Egg.png|Molediver Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Molediver Egg small.png|Molediver Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Runespirit Egg.png|Runespirit Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Runespirit Egg small.png|Runespirit Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Silverwing Egg.png|Silverwing Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Silverwing Egg small.png|Silverwing Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics 2019 victory icon.png|Teamfight Tactic Victory Icon Teamfight Tactics 2019 defeat icon.png|Teamfight Tactic Defeat Icon Teamfight Tactics 2019 default icon.png|Teamfight Tactic Default Icon Teamfight Tactics 2019 disabled icon.png|Teamfight Tactic Disabled Icon Teamfight Tactics 2019 hover icon.png|Teamfight Tactic Hover Icon Teamfight Tactics 2019 background short.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Background 1 Teamfight Tactics 2019 gameflow background.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Background 2 Teamfight Tactics 2019 ready check background.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Background 3 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Chest.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Chest Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Egg.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Egg Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Island1.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Island 1 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Island2.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Island 2 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Island3.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Island 3 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Island4.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Island 4 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Map1.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Map 1 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Map2.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Map 2 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 XP.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission XP Teamfight Tactics tutorial 1.png|Teamfight Tactic Tutorial 1 Teamfight Tactics tutorial 2.png|Teamfight Tactic Tutorial 2 Teamfight Tactics tutorial 3.png|Teamfight Tactic Tutorial 3 |-|Summoner Icons= Molten Furyhorn profileicon.png|Molten Furyhorn Demacian Silverwing profileicon.png|Demacian Silverwing Sentinel Runespirit profileicon.png|Sentinel Runespirit Softnosed Molediver profileicon.png|Softnosed Molediver Pengu Featherknight profileicon.png|Pengu Featherknight Shadow Isles Hauntling profileicon.png|Shadow Isles Hauntling Teamfight Tactics Tier 1 Launch profileicon.png|Tier 1 Teamfight Tactics Tier 2 Launch profileicon.png|Tier 2 Teamfight Tactics Tier 3 Launch profileicon.png|Tier 3 Teamfight Tactics Tier 4 Launch profileicon.png|Tier 4 References es:Teamfight Tactics Category:Game modes Category:Teamfight Tactics